Guardians
| rname = Gādianzu | first = Chapter 805; Episode 754 | affiliation = Whale Forest | occupation = Guards; Military | leader = Nekomamushi (Commander), Pedro (Captain, deceased) | status = Active | extra1title = Meaning | extra1 = Chivalrous Squad }} The Guardians are the main nocturnal combat force of the Mokomo Dukedom that operate under Master Nekomamushi. They are the night-time counterpart of the Inuarashi Musketeer Squad which operates under Duke Inuarashi. Organization The Guardians are led by Nekomamushi and take orders from him. So far, most of the Guardians encountered have been male. Although they generally operate during the night, the Guardians still guard the Whale Forest during the day. While Nekomamushi was not active, they took orders from their captain, Pedro. Duties The Guardians' primary duty is protecting the Road Poneglyph within the Whale Tree, which they have done for generations. Pirate crews stationed on Zou, such as the Heart Pirates, are required to be under the supervision of the Guardians and cannot leave the Whale Forest. Members Abilities and Powers As members of the Mink Tribe, the Guardians are natural-born warriors and can use Electro. In combat, they wield a variety of weapons such as spears, machetes, axes, and claw-weapons. They are also extremely stealthy; when Monkey D. Luffy, a proficient Kenbunshoku Haki user, entered the Whale Forest, the Guardians completely surrounded him in the treetops and remained unnoticed until they withdrew at Pedro's command. Ship The Guardians used an unnamed ship to travel to Whitebeard's home island to meet Marco. The ship was sailed by Nekomamushi. History Past Ever since Nekomamushi and Inuarashi began their feud, the Guardians have served under Nekomamushi as guardians of the Road Poneglyph in the Whale Forest. The Guardians mainly operated during the nighttime (6:00 P.M. to 6:00 A.M.) while leaving their combat duties to the Inuarashi Musketeer Squad during the day. When Jack and the Beasts Pirates invaded the Mokomo Dukedom in search of Raizo, the Guardians took over the battle, allowing the Inuarashi Musketeer Squad to retreat and rest, at 6:00 P.M., where they rushed in and began their attack as Nekomamushi took on Jack. The Guardians fought the Beasts Pirates for five nights, switching out with the Musketeers when 6:00 AM came each day, and eventually began gaining the upper hand. Finally, Jack his lost patience and unleashed Caesar Clown's Koro gas on the minks, who were left badly poisoned and incapacitated. As they slaughtered many of the weakened Guardians, the Beasts Pirates crucified Nekomamushi and the strongest Guardians, whom they interrogated about Raizo's location. The next day, Jack and a majority of the Beasts Pirates left Zou to rescue Donquixote Doflamingo, and on the same day, Sanji's group arrived on Zou. Upon seeing them, Pedro begged Sanji and his allies to save Inuarashi and Nekomamushi. After having Caesar purge the gas from the air, Sanji's group went to work treating the minks' physical injuries and poisoning, earning their gratitude. Several days later, a still-recovering Nekomamushi discovered Pekoms lying on the ground in a pool of blood and confronted Capone Bege, who managed to escape. As Roddy and Blackback released Tony Tony Chopper and Brook from their restraints, Nekomamushi told Wanda and Carrot to respect the Straw Hat Pirates' wishes and keep quiet about this incident. Zou Arc Two days later, Monkey D. Luffy entered the Whale Forest without ringing the Bell of Welcome, which prompted Roddy and Blackback to attack him as several more Guardians lay in wait in the treetops. However, after pacifying Roddy and Blackback with the help of Carrot, Wanda asked their captain, Pedro, to order the Guardians' retreat, which he did. That night, the Straw Hat Pirates entered the Whale Forest with Wanda and Carrot in order to check up on Nekomamushi. As the Guardians celebrated their arrival, Roddy and Blackback apologized to Luffy for attacking him while Pedro offered their services in rescuing Sanji. After being touched by Trafalgar D. Water Law's concern for them, the Guardians threw a party that lasted into the night. The next day, Nekomamushi led the Guardians to Kurau City upon being alerted to the presence of samurai, only to encounter Inuarashi, with whom he clashed as the Guardians tried to stop him. However, when the samurai revealed themselves, the Guardians knelt before them alongside the rest of the minks while revealing that Raizo was safe and on Zou. After Nekomamushi and Inuarashi reluctantly formed a truce to avoid agitating their master Kozuki Momonosuke, the Guardians and Musketeers were overjoyed and planned to throw a party to commemorate the occasion. However, Jack and his fleet had returned to Zou and attempted to bring down Zunesha, and the Guardians and other minks began panicking as the elephant shook under Jack's attack. The Guardians and other minks prepared to head out to sea to engage Jack, but Jack's fleet was suddenly annihilated by Zunesha at Momonosuke's command, which calmed down the minks. Soon afterward, Pedro asked Nekomamushi if he could accompany the Straw Hats on their mission to rescue Sanji. Though other Guardians requested to go as well, Nekomamushi allowed only Pedro to go because he could keep Pekoms under control. Wano Country Arc The guardians accompanied Nekomamushi on his search for Marco. They went to Whitebeard's home island, where Marco worked as a doctor. Trivia *While the underlying kanji for Guardians literally means "Chivalrous Squad", it can also be used as a positive euphemism for the yakuza. References Site Navigation ru:Стражи it:Guardiani ca:Guardiani pl:Strażnicy Category:Guardians